School life
by Angelic Cyborg
Summary: Lucy goes to a new school called FT high. She meets her old friend Nanami and her new friend Sakura. Lucy encounters love along the way with a special some one find out who by reading the story. There are a few Oc so please don't hate me and also there will be other pairings as well. :3
1. The new girl

**Hey guys, just finished with the story called School life. Special thank you to IceWatermage she is awesome for giving me ideas and check out her story it's AWESOME! Anyway nuff about that lets get story tellin.**

"I'm gonna be late! ON THE FIRST DAY TOO! D:" Lucy said as she franticly got her school uniform on. She grabbed her bag and shut the door behind her and started running towards FT high (idk wut to call it. :3). "Don't be late don't be late. Oh please oh PLEASE DONT BE LATE!" Lucy hoping shes not late for school.

(10/20 mins later. XD)

"Am i late?" Lucy asked Principle Mavis.  
"No you're just in time," Mavis said with a smile, "you must be our new student."  
"Yes my name is-"  
"Lucy Heartfilia I presume?" Mavis said with a gentle voice.  
Lucy nodded. "What class am I in?"  
"You are in class 1-A. Go straight and its the third door on the left."  
"Thank you Principle Mavis."  
"My pleasure now off to class you don't want to be late on your first day of high school now would you?"(Lucy is new to FT high and it's the 2nd semester. Sakura and Nanami are new too.)  
Lucy shakes her head and she goes to class with her stuff (Like books and thing like that)

"GRAY! Where are you? Little hentai bastard," Natsu said full of anger.  
"I'm right here shitty flame."  
Natsu turned his head to see Gray in his usual stripping state.  
"Ha. Put some clothes on Ice boy."  
"Make me hot head."  
"Snow princess."  
"Shitty flame."  
"Hentai bastard."  
"Drago-"  
As Gray was about to make his comeback they both heard a booming voice coming from the entrance.  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!"  
"Erza!" They both said in unison  
"Stop fighting class is starting in 5 minutes," Erza said in her strict voice  
"Aye sir!" Natsu and Gray said  
"Hahahahahaha! Bro u just got..."  
"BUSTED! HAHAHA!" laughed the two girls at the entrance.  
"Sakura! Nanami! Ur coming to this school?" Natsu asked  
"Duh. Of course. We are brother and sister (adopted). Did u think the old man wouldn't put us all in the same school?" Sakura asked as she plonked herself down in a seat.  
"Also I'm Gray's sister so why wouldn't i be here?" Nanami added as she put her bag down.  
"SAKURA! WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING A SKIRT!T^T" Erza shouted sadly.  
"To flashy, to breezy, they show your legs an-"  
"But you can wear stockings. TT^TT"  
"Don't like them." Sakura said as she ruffled her short tomboy hair.  
"Am I late?" Lucy asked as she walked through the class room door.  
"Lucy!" Nanami said.  
"Nana-chan?! Y-You come here?!"  
"Yeh. Duh why do you think I'm wearing this?" Nanami said pointing to the fairy tail school uniform.  
"Oh yeah this is Sakura," Nanami introduced pointing to the girl with her tomboy hair.  
"Hey. Yes I look like a boy but I'm not."  
"Hi there and you don't look like a boy trust me."

Lucy's POV

Oh my gosh it's been soooo long since I've seen Nana-san. Her long dark hair is more beautiful than ever! Her creamy skin it soft like a baby's butt! (Idk wut to say) And her friend Sakura, she looks so cool! She looks so strong compared to my arms her's looks so buff (girl buff) and her hair looks like it was taken care of perfectly. IT'S SO SHINY! Did she cry when it was cut I should ask her. "Sakura. Did you cry when your hair was cut?"

"What? Cry? No. Why would I? I wanted it cut."  
"But it's so shiny! Why would you cut it!"  
"If you think it's shiny feel it," Nanami said as she grabbed Lucy's hand and put the hand on Sakura's hair.  
"IT'S SO SOFT!"  
"Was that necessary Nanami?" Sakura asked.  
"Yes yes it was."

Natsu's POV

Wow. She looks beautiful. Wait what am I thinking I don't even know her and I'm getting attracted. She's like a magnet and I'm like. I hate to say this but metal. My thoughts were soon interrupted when the tin can came stomping in. If only I didn't use that example.

End of POV

"ARG DAMMIT!" said a boy with metal studs on his face stretching his muscular arms  
"Gajeel-kun don't shout," said another person this time it was a blue haired girl with sparkling eyes.  
"Gajeel! C'mon metal bastard. Fight me!" Natsu shouted angrily  
"Shudup," the studded boy said, " I'm tired ok?"  
"There's this thing called sleep," Sakura said while balancing a pencil on her top lip, "U could use it."  
"Can't sleep I have things to do."  
"Like what playing GTA 5?" Sakura asked when the pencil fell.  
"Or COD" Nanami added  
"Or watching porno," Natsu said with a perverted smile (he's just joking btw)  
"WTF?! HELL NO! WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!"  
" Hahaha. True they would have to be idiots if they want to watch porno," Sakura laughed.  
"Oh yeah. Guys this is Lucy shes a new student. She's my childhood friend," Nanami introduced.  
"H-hi." Lucy stuttered.  
"Hey."  
"Nice to meet you I'm Juvia."  
"Would you like some fish?" (-Guess who said that? Comment who you think said it.)  
"Ok guys enough with the introdu-" Erza said but was soon interrupted by a short blue headed girl falling down.  
"Ow," she said rubbing her head and picking up her books.  
"You ok shorstop?" Gajeel asked whilst helping her up.  
"It's Levy not shortstop. Remember?" the girl said with a smile  
"Hey I think Dr Luv has another client," Sakura whispered to Nanami so no one could hear.  
"Or two," she whispered back pointing to Natsu staring at Lucy who was talking to Levy.  
"Hell yeh."

"Everyone please take your seats," said a beautiful teacher with white flowing hair, "As some of you may know my name is Mira-Jane, but please call me Mira-sensei."  
"Yes Mira-sensei," the class replied in unison.  
"Ok we have 3 new students. Lucy Heartfilia, Sakura Dragneel and Nanami Fullbuster please come to the front and introduce your self."  
Lucy, Sakura and Nanami walked to the front of the room and faced the class.  
"I thought there was gonna be 3 girls why are there only 2?" The class whispered quietly so the trio wouldn't hear. But unfortunately Sakura did  
"Oi. I can hear you," said Sakura firmly, "I'm not deaf."  
"Woah! How did she hear us! She must be like Natsu and Gajeel," the class whispered again  
"Yes I am a dragon slayer. I was raised by the Element dragon."  
"EH?! BUT YOU AND NATSU GET ALONG SO WELL!" Gray shouted  
"GRAY SIT YOUR NAKED ASS DOWN!" Mira-sensei shouted  
"Eek! Aye sir!" Gray shivered as he sat down quickly.  
"Now then tell everyone your powers please."  
"Water and Ice make."  
"Element dragon."  
"Stellar keys."  
"Woah! They're so awesome!" The class said with amazement.  
"Yes. It's good to have a stellar mage, a water and ice mage and a element dragon slayer. Enough about that lets get on with our work," Mira-sensei said

TO BE CONTINUED! :3

**The next part will come out hopefully soon so wait.  
**

**Natsu: Why soon! We want new part now! I know! I'll write it myself!**

**Angelic: NO WAIT!****  
**

**Angelic hits Natsu's head before he could touch her computer**

**Angelic: Done. Anyways ****Bye guys. Please follow me on twitter on Angel790Grim. See you in the next chapter**


	2. Sakura's skills

**Hey people sorry if this story took so long i had a hella Lot of home work and also this story is a bout Sakura's skills and stuff. So enjoy. :3**

"Finally it's over!" Sakura stretched  
"It's only been 2 periods," Nanami said as she picked her books up from the table.  
"Well that's a long fuckin time."  
"Uh.. Did she just swear?" Lucy asked Nanami  
"Yeh. It's a habit of hers."  
As the trio went to their lockers to get their lunch they saw Gray, Natsu and Luxus.  
"Sakura the old man said you forgot your lunch," Natsu said as he gave Sakura her lunch box  
"No wonder my bag's light."  
"Yeh Nanami forgot hers too," Gray said handing the box of lunch to Nanami.  
"Thanks. Hey Luxus. (Yes Nanami and Sakura know Luxus) Watcha doin here?" Nanami asked  
"Gramps asked me to look after you three and give ya a tour 'round the school," Luxus said with his normal frown.

Lucy's POV

Luxus huh? He seems scary. I mean he has a lightning scar, a terrifying frown and really scary eyes. "HEADS UP!" Someone shouted. There was a football. "NANA-CHAN!" I shouted. Before the ball hit Nana-chan the ball was sent flying back to the trouble makers.

Sakura's POV

As I put my books away in my locker I heard a yell, "HEADS UP!" Next thing I knew there was a football heading straight for Nanami.  
"NANA-CHAN!" Lucy shouted. I had to do something. So I ran up to the ball caught it and kicked it away back to those bastards.

End of POV

As the ball went flying back one of the boys collapsed trying to catch the ball Sakura walked up to the jocks.  
"Oi punks. Why the fuck did you do that for?" Sakura asked with a glare and a cold bitter voice.  
"Keh. Think you can beat us? Meet us all after school at the park," one of the jocks said, "oh yeah don't even think about bring your brother or boyfriend."  
"Tch. What boyfriend?"  
"Him," the jock said as he pointed to Luxus  
"We're not dating," Sakura said with a calm voice unlike all the other girls  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes really."  
"If you're so cocky then how 'bout an arm wrestle against all of us before the match," another jock says  
"Sure i have time."  
"Ok then lets do it."  
The jocks and Sakura went to a table and started to get ready for the arm wrestle. As the first jock pulled his sleeved up there were tons of girls screaming with hearts in their eyes.  
"Humph. Girls these days," Sakura said as she pulled up her sleeve.  
When her sleeve was up there were surprised faces, they didn't only see a navy (really really really dark blue) fairy tail mark, they saw her arm was more buff than any other girl in the academy. Including Erza!

10 mins later

"So which one of you wants a re-match?" Sakura said to the jocks on the floor with sore arms, "I'm guessing no one?"  
"Shut up," said a jock holding his arm in pain  
"I'm guessing the match after school is off then?" Sakura said.  
"No the match is still on."  
"But look at you. Your arm is well if I was serious it would've been broken."  
"I don't care any way we're going to have lunch."  
"Oh yeah lunch. I have to eat mine too, see ya haters," Sakura said as she stuck her tongue out at the jocks.

End of lunch

The next period that they had was PE. Volley ball was their main topic.  
As the ball went up to Sakura's team she shot up and she spiked the ball.  
"POINT TO SAKURA'S TEAM!" The coach shouted.  
"Waaa Sakura-chan you're strong!" "Yeh your strong!" Said the class with amazement.  
"Thanks and don't call me Sakura-chan," she said as she goes to the bench to get a drink of water.

Lucy's POV

Waaaaa Saku-san looks so cool. She's so strong and so sporty

End of POV

Next was cooking or Home economics. They were making chocolate fudge cake with your own topping and icing filling. When they all finished cooking the cake the teacher came around to taste it.  
"Waaa. Sakura-chan your cake is delicious. I love the combination of sour cherry in the icing and the chocolate \(/∇/)\. It doesn't make the sour cherry sour and it makes the rich cake just right!" The teacher said whilst tasting Sakura's cake.  
"Thank you sensei."

Lucy's POV

Wow! Not only is she good at sports shes good at cooking too. Shes so cool!

End of POV

TO BE CONTINUED! :3

**The part where Sakura fights with the Jock is the next part. Gihihihih I'm so evil! :)**

**Natsu: C'mon! Whats gonna happen next! :(. I know I'll write it m-**

**Angelic: Don't even think about it**

**Natsu: Aye sir. **

**Gray: can i type i-**

**Angelic: No. **

**Gray: o-ok**

**Natsu sneaks to the computer and...**

**Angelic: Hell no**

**...gets hit by angelic again**

**Angelic: Thats all for now see ya in the next chapter. :3**


	3. Nanami's nature (And Sakura expelled)

**Hey cant say much cuz I am at school. So yeh. **

(Bell rings like big ben)  
"Looks like it's time Sakura," Natsu said with a worried look in his eyes.  
"Yep," Sakura said. As she spotted her brother looking worried she said "Don't worry. What's the worst thing that could happen?"  
"You going to the infirmary or dying," Natsu replied  
"Good point."  
After the conversation Natsu and Sakura had as they got their bags Lucy and Nanami was running towards them. (*GASP* they're running in the hall! They're such rebels XD)  
"Are you ready to go Saku-san?" Lucy asked  
"Yep."

When they left the school tons (when I say tons I mean tons) of people followed a quarter boys and the rest girls. They were following Laxus with hearts in their eyes. As they reached their destination the jocks were already there.  
"Oh? You brought more people? That gives us a chance to humiliate you in front of hundreds of people," one of them said  
"I didn't bring them they did," Sakura said as she pointed to Natsu, Lucy, Nanami and, Laxus.  
"Ok then. Now lets set a few rules no magic and thats about it."  
"Ok then lets get started boys," Sakura said she was in her battle stance.  
"Oi Sakura," Nanami shouted  
"What?"  
"FUCK THE LITTLE BITCHES UP!"  
"Looks like the devil's out eh Nanami?"  
"YEH!"

Lucy's POV

Nana-chan turned into a complete monster! I mean she was the nice calm kind type of girl but this?!

End of POV

"Nanami tell us when to start," Sakura said ready to go  
"YOSH! 3! 2! 1! BATTLE!"

(After the battle. I'm to lazy)

The jocks groaned in pain as Sakura stood up victorious.  
"YEH! I KNEW THAT YOU COULD BEAT THEM LITTLE BITCHES UP!"  
"Cool story Nanami, but isn't that what you always say?"  
"HELL TO THE FUCKING NO!"  
Sakura rolls her eyes as Nanami turns back to her normal self.

A few weeks have past and Sakura has been getting into fights more recent than any other student in the school. She has been going to detention more than Gray and Natsu (Gray obviously stripping and Natsu obviously fighting with Gray)  
"Hey Sakura," a boy shouted.  
"What."  
"You probably don't know me. I'm Jimmy have a fight me after school at the park. I want to see if you really are strong as people say."  
"Fine."

School has ended and Sakura goes to the park to fight with Jimmy.  
"I see you finally made it. I thought you were gonna pussy out," Jimmy said.  
"Shut up and lets get on with it."  
"Ok then and there is only one rule. Don't stop till you drop."  
"Fine. Lucy tell us when to start."  
"Umm ok. Uh 3, 2, 1. Go?"

Lucy's POV

Isn't this Saku-san's 10th fight since we came here? I think she should stop. She already has detention for getting into a fist fight on Thursday.  
"Lucy tell us when to start," she said.  
"Umm ok. Uh 1, 2, 3. Go?" I said.

End of POV

(Ok this is an important fight so I'll try not to be lazy and tell it.)

"Lets go girly. Unless you wanna back out. You know I'm gonna beat you."  
"Can you shut up and fight! Jeez all talk and no walk?"  
"Fine."  
Jimmy used the teleportation magic to appear behind Sakura, but she had dragon instincts so when he 'suddenly' appeared she punched his gut, grabbed the back of his collar and threw him to a tree. Jimmy groaned in pain but smirked and teleported again this time above her and grabbed his dagger to stab her but she wasn't that dumb as he was about to stab her head (he was falling downwards above her) she moved back and Jimmy plummeted to the ground. Again he teleported.  
'Is that the only magic he knows?' Sakura thought. Jimmy then appeared in front of Sakura about 5 meters away then said, "Ha! I doubt you even have magic. I even doubt that anyone in your family has magic in fact I don't think Igneel and Grandeeney are even your real mother and father. I think you're using them to get money. I even saw you when you were little on the street asking people for money. Once a beggar always a beg-" he was about to insult her more when he received a flaming (literally) punch to the face.  
"SHUT UP! DON'T FUCKING DIS ABOUT MY FUCKING FAMILY YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YEH I WAS A BEGGAR BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO MAKE FUN OF HOW I WAS IN THE PAST! AND THAT IDEA OF ME USING IGNEEL AND GRANDEENEY! WHERE IS YOUR FUCKING BRAIN AT?!"  
After that she continually punched Jimmy with different elements (like earth, water, metal and stuff like that.) After punching him her dragon instincts took over her body. She had a feeling. A feeling that was telling her to kill this evil doer. So her eyes were not sparkling brown but red as blood and a bit of her skin was scaly with the colours of the element on her. Once the instincts took over she was (literally) beating the life out of him.  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ELEMENT DRAGON'S..."  
"Wait wait no! I'm sorry!"  
"ROAR!"  
And with that Jimmy was completely obliterated/killed  
"GRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura roared.  
She saw Lucy and was going to attack her but a giant hand came down and squashed Sakura before she could do anything to Lucy. (Sakura was knocked out. Out cold or what ever way you people say it)  
The hand grew smaller until Lucy saw whose hand it was. It was vice principle Makarov.  
"Oh dear. I knew this day would come," he sighed.  
"What day? Whose day?" Lucy said still shaking.  
"It's the day we expel a dragon slayer. The Element dragon to be precise."  
"What?!" Natsu screeched, "You're expelling my sister?!" He had followed Lucy and Sakura to see where they were going.  
Marakov nodded sadly.  
"No! She just came please give her another chance!" Natsu begged  
"I'm sorry Natsu but we gave her a lot of chances. She will be informed tomorrow."  
"But what about pops and mom!" Natsu yelled whilst having tears in his eyes.  
"They will be informed as well but the only way to inform them of something terrible as this is to meet them tomorrow after school in person," Marakov said as he made Laxus pick Sakura up and send her to the infirmary. After that Marakov left with Sakura and Laxus.

(NALU MOMENT STARTING IN 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!)  
Lucy walked over to the weeping Natsu. She had got to know him better over the past few weeks. "Natsu?"  
Before she knew it Natsu pulled her in for a hug and sobbed. Lucy felt sorry for him and patted his back returning the hug.  
"Natsu I'm sorry this happened. I was near but was to afraid to stop them," Lucy said sadly.  
"It's not your fault Lucy. I should've known that she was gonna kill him. I should've. I should've," Natsu cried at those last two sentence.  
"Sh. Sh. Sh. Don't cry." (HOW DA FUQ IS HE NOT SUPPOSE TO CRY! Sry sry my bad. Couldn't help myself.)

(NaLu moment ended ;-;)

THE NEXT DAY

"What?! I'm What?!" Sakura screeched.  
"*sigh* you are expelled Sakura. For killing one of the students," Mavis said with a sad expression.  
"Fine!" Sakura shouted.  
"Please leave this school," Mavis said  
"Humph."  
As Sakura walked out she slammed the door behind her and went to her locker. She grabbed her books, put them in a garbage bag and chucked them in the bin. Natsu, Lucy, Nanami, Gray and all the other people in Team Natsu were passing by when she was chucking out her books.  
"Sakura. What are you doi-" Erza said with a worried tone but was soon interrupted.  
"GO AWAY!" Sakura shouted as she had tears flrand she grabbed her bag and stomped away.  
"Saku-san."  
TO BE CONTINUED. :3

(Bell rings like big ben)  
"Looks like it's time Sakura," Natsu said with a worried look in his eyes.  
"Yep," Sakura said. As she spotted her brother looking worried she said "Don't worry. What's the worst thing that could happen?"  
"You going to the infirmary or dying," Natsu replied  
"Good point."  
After the conversation Natsu and Sakura had as they got their bags Lucy and Nanami was running towards them. (*GASP* they're running in the hall! They're such rebels XD)  
"Are you ready to go Saku-san?" Lucy asked  
"Yep."

When they left the school tons (when I say tons I mean tons) of people followed a quarter boys and the rest girls. They were following Laxus with hearts in their eyes. As they reached their destination the jocks were already there.  
"Oh? You brought more people? That gives us a chance to humiliate you in front of hundreds of people," one of them said  
"I didn't bring them they did," Sakura said as she pointed to Natsu, Lucy, Nanami and, Laxus.  
"Ok then. Now lets set a few rules no magic and thats about it."  
"Ok then lets get started boys," Sakura said she was in her battle stance.  
"Oi Sakura," Nanami shouted  
"What?"  
"FUCK THE LITTLE BITCHES UP!"  
"Looks like the devil's out eh Nanami?"  
"YEH!"

Lucy's POV

Nana-chan turned into a complete monster! I mean she was the nice calm kind type of girl but this?!

End of POV

"Nanami tell us when to start," Sakura said ready to go  
"YOSH! 3! 2! 1! BATTLE!"

(After the battle. I'm to lazy)

The jocks groaned in pain as Sakura stood up victorious.  
"YEH! I KNEW THAT YOU COULD BEAT THEM LITTLE BITCHES UP!"  
"Cool story Nanami, but isn't that what you always say?"  
"HELL TO THE FUCKING NO!"  
Sakura rolls her eyes as Nanami turns back to her normal self.

A few weeks have past and Sakura has been getting into fights more recent than any other student in the school. She has been going to detention more than Gray and Natsu (Gray obviously stripping and Natsu obviously fighting with Gray)  
"Hey Sakura," a boy shouted.  
"What."  
"You probably don't know me. I'm Jimmy have a fight me after school at the park. I want to see if you really are strong as people say."  
"Fine."

School has ended and Sakura goes to the park to fight with Jimmy.  
"I see you finally made it. I thought you were gonna pussy out," Jimmy said.  
"Shut up and lets get on with it."  
"Ok then and there is only one rule. Don't stop till you drop."  
"Fine. Lucy tell us when to start."  
"Umm ok. Uh 3, 2, 1. Go?"

Lucy's POV

Isn't this Saku-san's 10th fight since we came here? I think she should stop. She already has detention for getting into a fist fight on Thursday.  
"Lucy tell us when to start," she said.  
"Umm ok. Uh 1, 2, 3. Go?" I said.

End of POV

(Ok this is an important fight so I'll try not to be lazy and tell it.)

"Lets go girly. Unless you wanna back out. You know I'm gonna beat you."  
"Can you shut up and fight! Jeez all talk and no walk?"  
"Fine."  
Jimmy used the teleportation magic to appear behind Sakura, but she had dragon instincts so when he 'suddenly' appeared she punched his gut, grabbed the back of his collar and threw him to a tree. Jimmy groaned in pain but smirked and teleported again this time above her and grabbed his dagger to stab her but she wasn't that dumb as he was about to stab her head (he was falling downwards above her) she moved back and Jimmy plummeted to the ground. Again he teleported.  
'Is that the only magic he knows?' Sakura thought. Jimmy then appeared in front of Sakura about 5 meters away then said, "Ha! I doubt you even have magic. I even doubt that anyone in your family has magic in fact I don't think Igneel and Grandeeney are even your real mother and father. I think you're using them to get money. I even saw you when you were little on the street asking people for money. Once a beggar always a beg-" he was about to insult her more when he received a flaming (literally) punch to the face.  
"SHUT UP! DON'T FUCKING DIS ABOUT MY FUCKING FAMILY YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YEH I WAS A BEGGAR BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO MAKE FUN OF HOW I WAS IN THE PAST! AND THAT IDEA OF ME USING IGNEEL AND GRANDEENEY! WHERE IS YOUR FUCKING BRAIN AT?!"  
After that she continually punched Jimmy with different elements (like earth, water, metal and stuff like that.) After punching him her dragon instincts took over her body. She had a feeling. A feeling that was telling her to kill this evil doer. So her eyes were not sparkling brown but red as blood and a bit of her skin was scaly with the colours of the element on her. Once the instincts took over she was (literally) beating the life out of him.  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ELEMENT DRAGON'S..."  
"Wait wait no! I'm sorry!"  
"ROAR!"  
And with that Jimmy was completely obliterated/killed  
"GRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura roared.  
She saw Lucy and was going to attack her but a giant hand came down and squashed Sakura before she could do anything to Lucy. (Sakura was knocked out. Out cold or what ever way you people say it)  
The hand grew smaller until Lucy saw whose hand it was. It was vice principle Makarov.  
"Oh dear. I knew this day would come," he sighed.  
"What day? Whose day?" Lucy said still shaking.  
"It's the day we expel a dragon slayer. The Element dragon to be precise."  
"What?!" Natsu screeched, "You're expelling my sister?!" He had followed Lucy and Sakura to see where they were going.  
Marakov nodded sadly.  
"No! She just came please give her another chance!" Natsu begged  
"I'm sorry Natsu but we gave her a lot of chances. She will be informed tomorrow."  
"But what about pops and mom!" Natsu yelled whilst having tears in his eyes.  
"They will be informed as well but the only way to inform them of something terrible as this is to meet them tomorrow after school in person," Marakov said as he made Laxus pick Sakura up and send her to the infirmary. After that Marakov left with Sakura and Laxus.

(NALU MOMENT STARTING IN 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!)  
Lucy walked over to the weeping Natsu. She had got to know him better over the past few weeks. "Natsu?"  
Before she knew it Natsu pulled her in for a hug and sobbed. Lucy felt sorry for him and patted his back returning the hug.  
"Natsu I'm sorry this happened. I was near but was to afraid to stop them," Lucy said sadly.  
"It's not your fault Lucy. I should've known that she was gonna kill him. I should've. I should've," Natsu cried at those last two sentence.  
"Sh. Sh. Sh. Don't cry." (HOW DA FUQ IS HE NOT SUPPOSE TO CRY! Sry sry my bad. Couldn't help myself.)

(NaLu moment ended ;-;)

THE NEXT DAY

"What?! I'm What?!" Sakura screeched.  
"*sigh* you are expelled Sakura. For killing one of the students," Mavis said with a sad expression.  
"Fine!" Sakura shouted.  
"Please leave this school," Mavis said  
"Humph."  
As Sakura walked out she slammed the door behind her and went to her locker. She grabbed her books, put them in a garbage bag and chucked them in the bin. Natsu, Lucy, Nanami, Gray and all the other people in Team Natsu were passing by when she was chucking out her books.  
"Sakura. What are you doi-" Erza said with a worried tone but was soon interrupted.  
"GO AWAY!" Sakura shouted as she had tears forming in her eyes And she grabbed her bag and stomped away.  
"Saku-san."  
TO BE CONTINUED. :3

**MWAHAHAHAHA! Cliff hanger!**

** Natsu: NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Angelic:SHUT UP I'M WRITING HERE!**

**Natsu: MAKE ME!**

**Angelic: ERZA!**

**Natsu: EEK!**


	4. The concert

**Hewow hope u like the cliff hanger I did on the last chapter. Haha anyway lets get started. :3 i dint own fairy tail. Wish I did though. **

A couple of months has past since Sakura was expelled. The high school wasn't as its usual crazy state when everyone had fun and stuff but now it was gloomy. Why you ask? This all happened when Sakura was well told she was expelled and when Igneel and Grandeeney was informed as well as the whole SCHOOL.

_Flashback_

_"Hello Mr and Mrs Dragneel please have a seat," Mavis said as she was putting away some documents.  
When Igneel and Grandeeney sat down in one of them office chairs infront of Mavis' desk Igneel said "Ok now how much do you need."  
"What?" Mavis was confused what ever did he mean.  
"How much money do you need? Ya know since like Natsu has like I don't know nearly kill a person?" Igneel said as he took out his wallet stuffed full of cash. Trust me Natsu's parents are loaded.  
"Uh. No this isn't about Natsu it's about-" Mavis said but was soon interrupted.  
"I hope it wasn't Wendy. I mean shes such an Angel," Grandeeney said with a worried tone.  
"No no no. Wendy is one of the top students here. (Middle school and high school are connected by one main ruler and that is Mavis) She would never do anything wrong," Mavis explained.  
"Ok then who is it about."  
"It's about the daughter you adopted. Sakura," Mavis said as she pulled Sakura's document out.  
"Eh? Sakura-chan? What.. What-"  
"DA FUQ IS GOIN ON!" Igneel finished Gradeeney's sentence._

_(Ok now I'm not going to explain heir whole convo. I'm just gonna skip to the part where they are at home where Sakura is suppose to be.)_

_As they arrived at their luxurious mansion they had their butler open the door and when Igneel went to his money vault to see if his knights (they're bodyguards but the dragneels refer to them as knights) we're doing their job and keeping all his money safe but when he went inside all the cash was gone.  
"MY CASH!" Igneel shouted as it echoed through the house.  
"SAKURA-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" Grandeeney shouted with a worried tone.  
"Sakura-chan's gone," Grandeeney said.  
"So is my cash."  
"And the food!" Natsu yelled.  
"Money is more important boy!"  
"No the food is important geezer!"  
"Who you callin a geezer brat!"  
"Who you callin a brat geezer!"  
Grandeeney and Wendy: -_-'  
"Stop fighting we have to find Sakura. We were suppose to look after her," Grandeeney said  
Natsu and Igneel stopped fighting and nodded. Grandeeney searched the hall, Igneel the lounge, Natsu the kitchen (what a surprise. XD) and Wendy searched the rooms.  
As Wendy searched through all the rooms in the house (and there is a HELLA LOT of rooms.) she finally found Sakura's room.  
As she went inside she saw well nothing. Apart from the bed frame and cupboard nothing. 'Sakura-onee san. She must've ran away,' Wendy thought as tears formed in her eyes.  
"Mama! Nii-san! Papa!" Wendy called out  
"What is it Wendy?"  
"I think Sakura-onee san ran away," she cried as she pointed to the room. Everyone was surprised then Natsu checked the drawers for the adoption certificate. It was ripped up. Chucked out and in the bin.  
"Sakura."  
"Natsu dear what did you find?" Grandeeney asked trying her best to have a smile on her face.  
"Nothing," Natsu said as he grabbed the garbage bag and threw it out trying his best not to cry.  
"Oi Natsu. What are you doing?" Igneel asked  
"Nothing just throwing some trash out," Natsu said as his bangs were covering_ _his sad eyes. Natsu went to his room and sat there for the rest of the day without eating.  
It was dinner time and everyone was eating. All but Natsu.  
"Mama why isn't nii-san eating?" Wendy asked as she ate a piece of meat.  
"I'm not sure this isn't like him. He always eats," Grandeeney replied.  
"If you think that's weird he just took the trash out a while ago." Igneel said stuffing his face with food.  
"What?"  
"Yeh he never does that and taking the trash out was a chore and he NEVER does chores."  
"He's probably depressed about Sakura onee-san running away."  
"Still why would he take the trash out."  
Grandeeney and Wendy shrugged. The trio thought about it and they still are._

_Flash back ended_

Natsu clutched his fist in anger as he was sitting at his table waiting for class to start with his bangs hanging down.  
"Natsu?" A gentle voice said  
Natsu looked up to see Lucy. Her chocolate brown eyes were locked with his.  
"Yes Lucy?" Natsu asked with a sad expression on his face  
"I know that Saku-san running away and being expelled is a lot to take in. But please at least try to be happy," Lucy said as she brushed Natsu's bangs out of the way. Then Lucy saw a tint of pink in his cheeks.  
"Yeh. Uh thanks for the advice Luce," Natsu said looking away.  
"Luce?"  
"Yeh it's your nick name. Don't you like it I could call you Lucky."  
"No it's ok Luce is fine," Lucy smiled as Natsu was blushing even more. Then Mira-Jane came in.  
"Everyone please take your seats. I have an announcement to make," she said as everyone went to their seats, "Ok now today after school at 4:00 the whole school is going to a concert called 'Thorns among the roses'. We already have the tickets and it's just us attending. Also you may wear casual clothes."

(After school at 4:00)

FT high were waiting for the bus to arrive and soon enough it did. Natsu sat by himself looking out the window thinking about the day Sakura was adopted and all the things they did together. Then someone sat down next to him, it was Lucy. She was wearing a short skirt and a t-shirt with a heart on it and her hair was in a side pony tail.  
"Hey Natsu, you still being depressed?" Lucy's asked  
"I guess," he said still looking at the window. Then Lucy handed him a piece of paper.  
"What's this?" he asked looking at the paper.  
"Open it."  
When Natsu opened it a smile spread out on his face and very soon into a laugh.  
"Hahahaha. The stripper got beat up by Sakura?"He asked when he was laughing at the photo of Sakura and Gray when they were in middle school.  
"Haha yep," Lucy smiled, "And you finally smiled."  
"Yeh I guess I had to look at a funny photo or something. Thanks Luce," Natsu grinned and pulled her in for a hug. Lucy blushed so hard I think her face would be mistaken for Erza's red hair.

When they arrived at the concert they waited for it to start. Then they saw a figure walk on stage. It was Minerva. In the months that went by they participated in the grand magic games, Lucy got beat up by Minerva and was hurt badly.  
"Hello Fairies. Welcome. I'm sure they will be pleased to see you. Now then I shall introduce the band to you. First the roses of the band shall be introduced. On drums we have Rufus Lore." Minerva introduced as Rufus stepped on stage with two drumsticks in his hand. "On base we have Rouge Cheney." Then rouge stepped on with his base guitar. "Keyboard we have Sting Eucliffe." Sting went on stage and had a grin on his face when he saw Natsu had came. "No we shallintroduce the thorns. On electric guitar we have Yukino Aguria." When Yukino stepped on stage she had a guitar slung around her neck. "And last but not least our newest member and lead vocalist as well as rapper SAKURA MINATO!" Minerva shouted (Sakura changed her last name btw. That's her real name btw. Not mine). Sakura walked on stage with a blank look on her face.  
"S-Sakura," Natsu said shocked and so were everyone else.  
"The first song they will perform is called thousand enemies (I know its from angel beats. I just like the song. I don't own it btw.)"  
Minerva got off the stage and Rufus counted them in.

_fukigen sou na kimi to sugoshite  
wakatta koto ga hitotsu aru yo  
sonna furi shite tatakau koto ni hisshi  
itsumademo kaenai de koori no you ni  
natsu no hizashi atsuku temo tokezu ni ite ne  
kitto sakini utsukushii hyouga ga aru yo  
katachi aru sonna kokoro daredatte kizukeba motteru kimi mo motteru_

_onakagasuite aruke nakunatte  
wakatta koto ga hitotsu aru yo  
yaru beki koto sakiokuri ni shite yaritai koto bakka yatteru  
gohan tabete tatakau shitaku shiyo  
itsumademo mottetai yo hagane no you na  
donna mono mo toosanai ganko na iji o  
kitto ima mo tachitsukushite mamori no tochuu  
yukute ni wa kazoekirenai  
teki ga ite atashi o matteru kimi ni mo matteru_

_mayotta tokiniwa kokoro no chizu o atashi ni misete hoshii  
sorenara yukusaki sugu wakaru kara  
jibun ja wakaranai dake_

_saa sa susumou ikutsumono kakehashi  
itsumademo issho dakara koibito no you ni  
natsu no hizashi atsuku temo hanarezu iru ne  
kitto sakini soudai na keshiki ga matsu yo  
sonotoki wa tamatte ita sono kimochi zenbu kiite yaru  
atashi mo motteru kimi ni mo kikasu tappuri kikasu_

( watch?v=aJl2jhDldMs - the link for the song)

Sakura finished the song and spoke in the mic. "The next song is dedicated to Mavis. Principle of FT high it's called I'm just your problem. (It's in English btw.)"

(I don't know the lyrics but here's the link for the lyric video. It's the band version btw. watch?v=FxplhJA-GbE)

When Sakura finished the song she went off stage and so did the rest of the band.  
"Was that. Sakura?" Erza asked still shocked.  
"I-I think so," Wendy stuttered

TO BE CONTINUED! :3

**MWAHAHAHAHA ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! I am so evil. **

**Fairy tail: Write the next chapter!**

**Angelic: Wait! And happy what're you doing in my fridge?!**

**Happy: Nothing mam! **


	5. Why are you here?

**Hey guys its Angelic here. I hope I didn't take to long to update the story. I had a project to do so yeh. Oh yeh i almost forgot. Credit to the person who made the lyric video for I'm just your problem as well as the person whoop loaded the song for thousand enemies. **

**Disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail. T^T**

"Thank you for listening. Fairy tail," Sakura said blankly as she walked off the stage. The rest of the band followed.  
"What the HELL!" Natsu shouted.  
"Don't shout Natsu," Erza said sternly, sending chills down Natsu's spine.  
"A-aye sir!"  
As the school was making their way out of the stage thingy where the band performed, they saw fan girls crowded at the back entry. They were all shouting "KYAAAAAAA! STING-KUN!" Or "ROUGE-KUN IS TOO HOT!" Or " RUFUS-SAMA! REMBER ME!" Or even "YUKINO-SAMA!" But they could mostly hear "SAKURA-SAMA'S SO COOL!" Some even wished she was a boy.

Sting's POV

"KYAAAAAAA! STING-KUN!" I heard some girls shout. "Yes ladies?" I say seductively as I have my signature grin on my face and with that they fainted.

Rouge's POV

"ROUGE-KUN IS TOO HOT!" As some girls shouted at me. Man i just wish I was at the apartment making a new tune with my band. Not getting rampaged by fan girls

Rufus' POV

"RUFUS-SAMA! REMBER ME!" Some girls shouted. "I will my dears," I said as I threw my hat in the air for a girl to catch it. "That's the third hat you've wasted this week," Yukino said. "I have more back at the apartment."

Yukino's POV

"YUKINO-SAMA!" Some girls shouted. Then I looked over at Rufus and saw that he threw his hat. "That's the third hat you've water this week," I said almost complaining. "I have more back at the apartment," he said like he didn't care.

Sakura's POV

"SAKURA-SAMA'S SO COOL!" Girls shouted loudly. Some wished I was a boy so a shot them a blank look and asked "Why? What's wrong with who I am?" They screamed even more which could even make my ears bleed. Geez why do fan girls have it be so noisy. "I guess we could call you a ladies woMAN," Sting said as he winked at me. "Shut up blondie."

Nanami's POV

I can't believe it. It's actually Sakura! But she's acting so different and she looks different too. She's wearing a hoodie that reminds me of a matryoshka hoodie that gumi wore (Gumi... And Miku Hatsune wrote a song called matryoshka) her hair was a silvery colour instead of raven black, and her eyes weren't dark brown they were blue. But that's not all, she also had markings on her face. The markings on her cheeks were similar to gumi's and her markings on the bridge of the nose looks the same as miku's (Sry! I had my Matryoshka obsession get the best of me. 6(^_^;).)Sakura's attitude changed as well. Instead of a tomboy, childish type of girl she turned out to be an emotionless girl with no show of her feelings whatsoever. I just had to do something. So I went to the crowd not caring what Mavis or any other teacher says and push through to the front. Instead of being awesome and not tripping. It was kinda the opposite. I slipped and fell ready to have my face making contact with the ground something was wrapped around me. Arms? No no it can't be arms. As I looked up I saw this blurry figure. It wasn't Sakura's no. As my vision cleared I saw Sting. I mentally sighed and mumbled sarcastically "Great. Just great." I know I am great," he said as he had a cocky tone.  
"No you're not."  
"Well to be honest yeh I am and Nanami you're the last person I want to see."  
"That makes two of us." That voice. Yes it must be Sakura's . But this tone is different more like an annoyed, irritated type of tone (i don't know if they mean the same thing) "Sakura its so good to see you," I said smiling.  
"Well it's not good to see you."  
"Wh-wha-"  
"When I said go away it meant go away. And also. What the hell are you doing bringing the whole school?"  
"But I didn't bring the whole school. Mavis just said for us to go to your concert," I said shaking with fear. Sure Sakura's scary sometimes but she's not THAT scary.  
"Now now Saku. Don't fight," said a voice. It was Minerva walking out from the building with her father Jiemma.  
"I wasn't fighting Minerva. I was asking why are they here and she clearly gave me the answer. So now they shall go as well as us."

End of POV

As Sakura was about to make her way to the limo they rode in Mavis shouted  
"Jiemma! What a pleasant surprise!"  
"Mavis its so good to see you again (I know I know. A little oc there) How have you been?"  
"Good thank you."  
As the two were talking it was getting hotter and hotter and Sakura had to take her jumper off. She was wearing a black tank top with a picture of a skull. Her Fairy Tail mark was replaced with a silver Sabertooth mark on her right arm. She also had dark blue shorts that went past the middle of her thighs. She then put her headphones on and listened to music putting it on full blast.  
"I'm going back first Minerva," Sakura said.  
"But how are you going to get back?" She asked  
Sakura read Minerva's lips and answered "With my motorbike. Duh."  
"Oh yeah. Well see ya Saku," Minerva smiled.  
"Bye."  
Sakura went to her motorbike and as she was going to put the helpmate on and get on the bike 4 arms wrapped around her giving her a tight hug. It was Lucy and Natsu.  
"Saku-san we missed you so much."  
"Why did you leave us?"  
"Don't play dumb with me salamander," Sakura said coldly.  
"What?"  
"Didn't Igneel tell you? Wait no. Ha. You followed me and Lucy didn't you? So you should know why I left," Sakura said as she pushed Natsu and Lucy away.  
"B-but why did you leave me, Wendy, dad and mum. Breaking our new family tree?"  
"Why? WHY?! OH I'LL TELL YOU WHY YOU WERE TO BUSY BEING A FAT ASS PIG BEING ALL SPOILED NOT EVEN CARING WHAT I HAD TO BE PUT THROUGH TO GET OUT OF THAT PLACE (the orphanage)! ISN'T THAT WHAT A REAL BROTHER SHOULD DO?! CARE FOR THEIR SISTERS?! TALK WITH THEM! ASK THEM 'whats wrong?' OR SOME SHIT LIKE THAT! BUT NOOO! YOU FORGOT YOU HAD 2 SISTERS AND ONLY CARED FOR WENDY! JUST BECAUSE I'M NOT BLOOD RELATED DOESNT MEAN YOU GO OFF TO YOU REALL SISTER!" Sakura shouted with rage.  
"Now if you'll excuse me I'll be going."  
Sakura then rode off on her motorbike in her way to the apartment the band stayed in.

"Wow I've never seen Sakura that angry before," Sting said.  
"Me neither," Rouge agreed and the band as well as fairy tail high nodded. But Lucy and Natsu saw how angry she can get. That was just half her anger not full.  
"I'm so sorry for the rudeness Mavis. I didn't know she would hate it if your school came," Jiemma apologised (yeh Jiemma is a bit oc in this chapter)  
"No its fine. I knew she didn't want to see us," Mavis replied with a smile.  
"Then why did you come?" Minerva asked.  
"Well I thought she would be happy if we came and you know forgive us."  
"Happy?! Is your brain working? You were the school that expelled her and made her leave. I thought you guys have this thing called nakama, well looks like we are the one who have such thing. You broke her heart. We fixed it. You kicked her out. We brought her in," Minerva said angrily. Then she looked over at Lucy and Nanami.  
"You ditched your best friend. We kept her. OUR best friend," Yukino then said for Minerva.  
"Let's go."  
As FT high watched Minerva, the band and her father walk to the limo to drive off, Lucy was trying to stop the tears from forming but was pulled in for a hug by Natsu. He was also crying. Lucy saw that he knew how she felt and cried in his chest. No one bothered to make a love comment for them because they knew how they felt. Juvia made it rain so had that in seconds they were all drenched. Natsu hugged Lucy tighter, Lucy did the same. "I'm sorry Luce. I made you and everyone cry. I'm sorry," Natsu sobbed  
"It's ok Natsu. It's not your fault it's that dead guy Jimmy's fault for making Sakura angry and having her expelled and hate us," Lucy said trying not to cry any more, but mentioning Sakura's name made more tears form.

TO,BE CONTINUED! :3

**I hope you like my NaLu cliff hanger. I'm sorry if it sucks I'm really not that good at writing romantic stuff but I like trying to. **

**Natsu: You did good at making people angry. **

**Mira: Why didn't you make it more romantic with Lucy and Natsu?**

**Angelic: I said I suck at making things mushy alright**

**Lucy: s-shes right Mira. **

**Mira: Oh~? Why don't you want to. Ya know kiss Natsu?**

**Natsu and Lucy: Mira! *blushing***

**Angelic: Yeh anyway thanks for reading this chapter. later. **


	6. The truth

**hey guys sorry this chapter took so long I had exams and this chapter might be shorter than the others. So anyway enjoy.**

TTATR's apartment (A/N: TTATR= the thorns among the roses)

Rouge's POV

As I stared out the window in my room and wondered, what did Minerva and Yukino mean? And I wonder what made Sakura blow her fuse like that. Then I heard a voice singing. A beautiful one might I add. It was familiar. Then I realised. The only person that could sing as beautifully as that was Sakura, but where did it come from? As I listened some more and started following it. After a while changed to another song. I ran to where the voice was coming from and sure enough I ended up on the roof where Sakura was sitting on the tiles and singing. Singing 'Hallelujah'.

_I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Baby I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_There was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dark was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who has seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_You say I took the name in vain  
I don't even know the name  
But if I did, well, really, what's it to you?  
There's a blaze of light in every word  
It doesn't matter which you heard  
The holy or the broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though it all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah_

As she finished the song she turned around and saw me. I was surprised at first then I remembered. She was the element dragon slayer. Of course she could see me whilst I was in the shadows. I'm so stupid. She was still looking at me though and it was creeping me out but to enhance the creepiness she didn't say a word. Neither did I. So there was just an awkward silence. Then she spoke.  
"I'll tell you everything."

Sakura's POV

When I finished the song i still didn't feel right so I do what I usually do sing another one. I decided that this song was going to be 'Hallelujah' so I started singing.

(When she finishes the song)

I sighed and turned around to get up and get off the roof but saw Rouge. He still had his blank no emotion type of look on his face with his dark robe and deep crimson eyes and I thought 'Hmm I wonder if he has a six pack without the robe hmmm. He might look hot if he was shirtless... SHIT SHIT SHIT! Bad Sakura! Having bad thoughts like that!' The I realised something I wanted to do when they all got back but then I was nervous and didn't end up telling all of them. But I had an idea 'I should tell Rouge what happened then i don't have to tell Rufus or Sting! I'm so smart but... I should tell him to keep it a secret.' So between our awkward silence I spoke.  
"I'll tell you everything."

End of POV

"Eh?"  
"*sighs* You want to know why I was angry today? What did Minerva and Yukino mean? If you do then sit down and shut up."  
'This girl's scary.' Rouge thought as he sat down next to Sakura and listened.  
"Ok then. I was basically new to FT high and I saw Nanami my middle school friend and Lucy. Nanami's childhood friend. These jocks challenged me to an arm wrestle and a fight on the same day after they threw a ball heading towards Nanami. I won both challenges and kept getting into fights ever since. Until one day this dude named Jimmy," Sakura clenched her fists when she mentioned Jimmy, "Challenged me to a fight. I mean I thought he was going to be smart and not piss me off but he said some things I'll never forget. My dragon instincts took over and Lucy was there watching the fight and I was going to attack her then after that. Everything went black. The next day Mavis told me I was expelled. I mean like it's not MY fault that Jimmy's dead. Ok well maybe a bit was my fault, but he should've considered not pissing a fucking dragon slayer off. Not to mention he pissed off one that was an Element dragon slayer and was already stressed from homework. So that's why I'm here. A girl that doesn't have a family and doesn't have any feelings except hate, anger and sadness, " Sakura finished. She stood up and turned to Rouge  
"If you tell anyone about this you will lose more than just your base guitar."  
He chuckled,"Ok then. I'm pretty sure I'm smarter than Jimmy. I wouldn't piss you off if I had to."  
'The way he chuckles is so cute. No! No! Bad girl! Don't think that!' Sakura thought as she walked to he room hitting her her cheeks with her hands (like dis: /)O.O(\). Rouge followed close behind her then going into his room.

At Lucy's house, Lucy's POV

I was in the shower thinking 'why didn't she want to see us? Why was she mad at Natsu why? Why why?' I started crying as the warm water splashed on my soft skin.

When I finished having my shower I wrapped my towel around me covering my naked body. When I came out guess who was there. I'll give you a clue pink spiky hair blue cat. Yep it was Natsu and happy but something wasn't right. They weren't eating all the fish in the fridge, they weren't burning stuff nothing. I also saw someone else. It was Rouge. Boy I'm gonna Lucy kick him in the face if he doesn't get out. Natsu and happy are one thing but Rouge is another.  
"I came to ask you two something."  
"Whats that?" I mean I don't care if you ask me something but WHY IN MY HOUSE!  
"Why didn't you stop Sakura from killing Jimmy?"  
"I guess we were-"  
"Afraid," Natsu finished my sentence.  
"Ok then I'll go now."  
"Eh? You're not gonna ask anything more or something?" I asked with a puzzled look  
"No I just needed to know that," then Rouge walked out the door closing it behind him.  
"So Luce. When are you gonna put some clothes on?"  
"LUCY KICK!"

(The next day:Saturday)

End of POV

Lucy woke up to a familiar warmth that surrounded her. When she looked at her surroundings she realised that she was in the arms of a muscular mage. When she looked up she saw a sleeping Natsu. She always thought he looked adorable when he was asleep. She kept staring. And staring. And staring. Ok now that's just CREEPY. When she was still staring at his sleeping face his eyes opened slowly and sleepily.  
"Luce? Are you awake?" Natsu asked whilst rubbing his eyes. She realised he was awake and stopped staring  
"Y-Yeh," she blushed and looked away.  
Natsu got out of her bed and stretched. Lucy went to have a shower and when she finished she saw Natsu and Happy. Eating. Making a mess. Starting fire to stuff. Yeh basically the the they normally do. But slower.  
"Hey Luce. When you finished eating breakfast want me and happy to go with you to the guild? (The guild is a separate building from FT high)"  
"Ok. Since I don't have anything else to do."

(At the guild)

Natsu and Lucy stepped into the guild everyone was celebrating. Why you ask? Well lets just say a certain mage dropped by.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Gihihihihi. Wait am I becoming like Gajeel? Meh any ways. CLIFF HANGER! XD**

**gajeel: oi! It's my job to say gihihi**

**Angelic: I don't care **

**gray: looks like things are heating up for Natsu and Lucy. Don't 'cha think~**

**Angelic: Fu fu fu~**

**Natsu and Lucy: SHUT UP! /**


	7. Authors note Don't be hatin

**Hi minna. I am soooooooooooooooo tired! Anyways wifi's gonna shut down for a while so not gonna be able to post a new chapter in 3 weeks time. I know I know it sucks. I'm gonna write on 3 or 2 chapters to make u happy. Anyway G'night. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	8. Cruise part 1

**Hey guys as promised I did 2 chapters instead of one. The other chapter is going to be a bit shorter cuz i was rushing. So yeh. **

(Guild- 9:00am)

Natsu and Lucy walked to their teammates (in team Natsu) and they were smiling. And Gray was shirtless. No surprises there.  
"Oi stripper. What's all the fuss?"  
"Go and look for your self stupid."  
"HEY! AT LEAST I DONT STRIP FOR A LIVING!"  
"I DONT STRIP FOR MONEY! ITS A-" Gray was about to say something when somebody said it for him.  
"Yeh yeh 'It's a habit'. We get it snowman," said a voice.  
"WHO YOU CALLIN' SNOWMAN DRAGON LADY!?"  
"Why thank you. I'll take that as a compliment," the voice said again.  
Natsu and Lucy turned around and guess who was there? SAKURA! :D

"Yo," Sakura grinned  
"Sakura," Natsu said as his mouth was wide open, Lucy's was the same.  
"Hey, if your gonna keep your mouth open birds will make a nest in there 'kay?"  
"SAKURA/SAKU-SAN!" Natsu and Lucy shouted as the glomped her.  
"Holy shit! To heavy get off! Off off off off!"  
"Sorry we're just so happy that you're here. But I thought you hated us," Lucy said as she got off Sakura.  
"Well lets just say a little birdie told me that you guys didn't want to stop me because you were afraid."  
"Eh?" Natsu said with a confused look on his face and then said "Oh! It was Rouge wasn't it?"  
Sakura nodded then she went to the next floor.  
"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP PUNKS!" She shouted and everyone stopped. "MAROKOV SAID I COULD SAY THIS! THE BAND IS GONNA GO ON A CRUISE ON SOME OCEAN FOR 10 WEEKS SO BASICALLY IF YOU DO THE MATH IT'S 70 DAYS ISNT IT?! SO THE CRUISE WILL END IN THE MIDDLE OF SUMMER HOLIDAYS! ANYWAY MINERVA OUR MANAGER SAID I COULD INVITE WHOEVER ELSE I WANT BECAUSE SHE, HER COUSIN YUKINO, HER FAMILY FRIEND RUFUS AND FATHER JEIMMA ARE GOING ON A VACAY. AND I ALREADY CHOSE WHOS COMING. IT WILL BE MIRA-JANE, WENDY, ROMEO, NANAMI, LUCY, NATSU, LEVY AND GAJEEL! I'LL GIVE YOU THE TICKETS TO THE CRUISE IN A COUPLE OF MINUTES! THAT'S ALL SO GO AND DO WHATEVER SHIT YOU WERE DOING BEFORE!"  
As she stepped down and everyone went to do what they were doing she put this spell on Gajeel and Natsu so they won't throw up in those 10 weeks on the cruise. She gave them the tickets and told them to meet her at Sabertooth academy. Then she left.  
"KYAAAA! WE'RE GOIN' ON A CRUISE!" Lucy, Mira, Levy and Nanami squealed.  
"Wish I could go but... luckily Natsu and Lucy are going. Fu fu fu~" Lisanna said with a wink  
"E-Eh? Lisanna what do you mean?"  
"Aww Lucy! Everyone gets the message."  
"YOU TO LOOOOOVE EACH OTHER!" Nanami and Mira rolled their tongue on the love  
"Be quiet!" Lucy said with a crimson red face.

(Sabertooth Academy 10:30am)

"Rouge, you ready?"  
"What type of question is that Sting? Why the hell do you think I'm outside here waiting?"  
"You're right."  
"Hey guys sorry I kept you waiting. (^_^;) I was packing some stuff for the things we're going to to do," Sakura said as she ran out with her suitcase and some extra bags. As soon as Rouge saw her he blushed crimson red and looked away from Sakura. She was wearing a black singlet with a moon on that shaped her upper body perfectly, tight jeans, black knee high boots and her dice necklace,  
"Wow Sakura. You actually look like a girl."  
A tick sign appeared on Sakura's head ,"I AM A GIRL BAKA!" She shouted and punched Sting and he went flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyying somewhere.  
Rouge was about to say something until Lector said,"Mou! Sakura, why did you do that to Sting-kun!" (Mou=geez)  
"He's stupid that's why and he'll come back i 1."  
"Oi Sakura! You tomboy bitch! Why'd you do that!"  
"It's cause you're stupid enough to say what you said before."  
"Fro agrees with Sakura-chan."  
"So cuuuuuute!" Sakura squealed and hugged Frosh.  
"So the Element Dragon has a soft side as well," a voice said Sakura turned around with Frosh still in her arms and saw Natsu and the others.  
"Oh shut up," Sakura said playfully,"I can't help it. He's soooooo cute! Is Happy, Carla and Lily here?"  
"Aye sir!"  
"Reporting for duty."  
"Yes and Wendy has all her things."  
"Ok then since we're all here. LETS GO!"

(On the boat for the cruise)

"Okie dokie. There are 11 people and 5 exceeds and there are 6 rooms," Sakura said.  
"How are we gonna do the math?" Natsu said as he munched on some chips.  
"I have wrote the names of the boys on little pieces of paper and put them in this hat. The girls of this group will pick a name out of the hat and so they will be sharing a room with them. Mira can't cuz she's already dating Laxus, so she will be sharing a room with Nanami and Sting is stuck with the exceeds, " Sakura said as she held the hat containing the names.  
"I'll go first," Wendy said as she reached inside of the hat and picked a piece of paper. Her eyes were big as saucers when she read the name. She walked up to Romeo and said,"Um. Romeo-san I'm. Uh I'm sharing a room with you."  
Both of them were blushing deep red  
"I'm next!" Levy called out. When she had a piece of paper in her hand she read it. "Ga-Ga- what I cant read that. Gajool. No no no that's not right."  
"Hey! My writing's not THAT bad!"  
"Well then what does this say?!" Levy shouted as she shoved the paper on Sakura's face.  
"It says Gajeel!"  
"Ga-GAJEEL?!"  
Levy was full on red and Gajeel had a bit of pink on his face.  
"Humph. I'll go next," Sakura said as she reached in and picked up a piece of paper. She read it and excused herself to go out on the deck.

Sakura's POV

As I reached in the hat I felt 2 pieces of paper so I just grabbed one of them and read it. Rouge. 'Kewl I'm sharing a room with- wait, what? Rouge?! Shiiiiiiit! If Nanami or Mira knew they would be all fan girly and try to ship us! ' I excused myself for a while so I went out to the deck. I was going to jump off the boat and swim back to shore until I saw sharks. Yup. I saw sharks. Hate them. I like eating them but them eating me? Not so much. So I ended up staying here.

End of POV

"Um. Ok? Uh. Looks like Lucy's the last one. She's either gonna get Natsu or Rouge," Nanami said  
"But Sakura-onee san hasn't told us who she's sharing a room with," Wendy said.  
"Well we're gonna find out soon enough."  
"Ok then. Here I go." Lucy took the hat and took out the remaining piece of paper. She immediately blushed crimson red.  
"So. Who are you sharing a room with?" Mira asked. Lucy was still staring at the paper blushing.  
"Lucy-nee?"  
"Huh? Oh uh. I'm. I'm. I'msharingaroomwithNatsu" Lucy said in one breath.  
"What?" Everyone said in unison.  
"I-" Lucy was about to say what she said but Sakura said it for her.  
"She's sharing a room with Natsu."  
"How do you know?" Sting asked.  
Sakura held up the piece of paper that she was holding. It had Rouge's name on it. "I'm sharing with Rouge," she said casually. It's not like she had a crush on him. Sting nudged Rouge mouthing the words 'get in there', Sakura saw and removed the troia (shes an element dragon slayer what do u expect) from Sting making him have motion sickness.  
He was out on the deck for a loooong time trying not to throw up. It's been 20 mins since Sakura removed troia. Sakura walked walked to Sting and stood next to him.  
"Learnt your lesson bee butt?"  
"Y-yes."  
"Good," and with that Sakura put troia on Sting again.  
"The exceeds unpacked your bags for you. Also lunch is ready there was KFC in the kitchen."  
So Sakura and Sting walked back inside and ate fooood.

When they finished they all took a shower. There were 6 girl baths and 5 boy baths. Lucy came out with her usual pink flannel Pyjamas. Wendy had a light blue night gown. Levy had a blue t-shirt and black baggy pants with pink hearts on them. Mira had a night gown similar to Wendy but purple. Nanami had light blue long sleeved shirt and dark blue pants. Sakura had red boxer shorts and a black singlet. The boys. Well lets just say that Sting was half naked. He only had pants on. Rouge had a red singlet and black boxer shorts. Natsu white t-shirt and 'salmon' shorts. Gajeel grey singlet and black pants. Romeo had a purple t-shirt on and black long pants. (Ya know how hard it is to name the girls pjs. All I have are t-shirts, singlets, pants and shorts)  
"Ok so it's like 4:00pm. What do we do?" Sakura asks  
"I know truth or dare!" Levy said.  
Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Since Levy-chan suggested it she goes first."  
"Ok then Lu-chan. Hmm. Natsu. Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare."  
"Hmmm. I got it! I dare you to not eat any spicy food for the whole game!"  
"That's dog!" Natsu pouted as he put his sweet chilli chips away  
"No it's a Dare," Sakura said.  
"Fine then. Hmm I choose Gajeel truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you not to say 'gihi' for 3 days. Starting today."  
"Stuff you salamander. Ryos. Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare?"  
"I dare you to hug cherry blossom girl until the game is over. Oh yeah and she has to sit on your lap."  
"PFFFT! WTF GAJEEL?!" Sakura screeched as she walked to the group whilst drinking her water.  
"Hmm probably Gajeel should join the Luv crew," Mira wondered.  
"I guess I have no choice," Rouge said and he grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her down so she was sitting on his lap, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on the crook of her neck. Her face flushed crimson red.  
"Awww. Such a cute couple," Nanami, Mira and the rest if the girls said.  
"I swear if you guys say that again I'll rip out your tongue!" Sakura shouted still blushing still drinking her water.

"Ok then Sting Truth or dare?"  
"You know my answer."  
"And whats that?"  
"Ugh Dare!"  
"I Dare you to kiss Natsu-san's lover in the cheek."  
"Who's my lover?"  
"Lucy duh," Sakura said as she put her cup down on the floor next to her.  
"WTF! HELL NO! MR BEE IS NOT KISSING MY LUCE!"  
"Oh? Getting all worked up cuz someone's gonna kiss your girl huh?"  
"Nice one Ryos."  
"Well a dare is a dare," Sting said. He got up sat down next to Lucy and kissed her cheek. Even though it wasn't on the lips Lucy still felt embarrassed.  
"Ok then uh. Sky dragon truth or dare?"  
"Uh. Truth."  
"Who do you like?"  
"DAYUM STING NICE ONE!" Sakura grinned she gave Sting the thumbs up.  
"Uh. Uh. I Like. Uh. ILikeRomeo-kun."  
"I heard Romeo. OH SHEIT I HEARED ROMEO! WENDY LIKES ROMEO!"  
"Uh. Sakura-onee san is right. I do like Romeo-kun,"Wendy said as her face was flushed pure red.  
"Ok before Mira and all that start fan girling. Who do you choose Wendy?" Sakura asked  
"Romeo-kun truth or dare?"  
"Truth"  
"Do you like me?"  
"Does this answer your question?" And he kissed her cheek. Wendy was blushing even more red than before.  
"Uh. Lucy-nee. Truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"Why is everyone choosing dare?" Levy asked with a confused look.  
"Cuz why the fuck not?" Sakura said with a joking tone.  
"Ok then. I dare you to kiss Natsu-nii on the lips!"  
"EH?!"

**yahoooooooo! Lucy's gonna kiss Natsu! WOOP WOOP! I hope you like my StiCy moment dere. Hahaha. **

**natsu: Lucy's gonna kiss me on the lips. HA! SUCK ON THAT BEE BOY!**

**sting: SHUDDUP NATSU-SAN!**

**natsu: why don't you?**

**sting:I asked you first so you suddup**

**Angelic: BOTH OF YOU SHUDDUP! YOUR GIVING ME A HEAD ACHE!**

**sting and Natsu: Aye!**


	9. Cruise part 2

**Hey guys. This is the 2nd story I have wrote in a day it was rushed so yeh. I also got started on the next chapter after this so hopefully it will be uploaded soon. So enjoy**

"Chotto! (Wait!) you want me to kiss Natsu on the LIPS!?"  
"Isn't that what she said?" Levy said.  
"O-Ok then," Lucy said she turned to face Natsu (he was sitting next to her) and she cupped his face and slowly moved her face closer to his until their lips touch. Lucy back away slowly and faced back towards where she was facing before. She was looking down with her face flushed 50 shades of red. Natsu was startled and had some shades of pink on his cheeks.  
"M-Mira. Truth or dare?"  
"Hmm truth."  
"Did you and Laxus do IT yet?"  
"NO!"  
Everyone was laughing after they heard that.  
"Hmm Nanami. Truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Who do you like?"  
"I like..."  
It was suspense. Mira couldn't wait to play Cupid and ship Nanami and the boy she likes.  
"...FOOOOD!"  
Everyone: (-_-;)  
"Hahaha anyway. Sakura truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to sleep on the same bed as Rouge tonight since there are 2 beds sleep on his bed."  
"Oh come on!" Sakura said as she groaned in annoyance.  
"Apart from that Levy. Truth or dare?"  
"Truth"  
"Is it true that Gajeel said 'It's hard looking for someone so small. So don't leave my side,'"Sakura asked as she did a perfect impression of Gajeel.  
"Well. Uh. Um. Yes." Levy covered her face with hands blushing furiously.  
Gajeel had some pink in his cheeks.  
"Well we are done. So I'm gonna get another glass of water," Sakura said as Rouge let go of her. She got up and went to the kitchen to get some water.  
She came back and saw Gajeel staring at Levy who was talking to Lucy, Mira, Nanami and Wendy. She went to tune her guitar (yes she plays guitar too). After 10 mins Gajeel was still staring at Levy.  
'Well Levy better thank me after I do this,' Sakura thought and she grabbed her guitar and started strumming a tune.

**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl**

Everyone stopped and listened. Lucy and Nanami started clapping the beat Mira and Wendy started drumming on the cushions. Levy just watched.

**Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl**

"Ok. This is really embarrassing Cherry girl so ple-"

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl**

"You can stop n-"

**Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl**

"Isn't this the ocean?"

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl**

"Stop sing-"

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl**

"Ugh! List-"

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl**

"You're not listen-"

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl**

"I give up!"

**You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl**

She stopped strumming and looked at Gajeel.  
"So are you gonna kiss her or what?"

"Just kiss her you wimp," Sakura said and she hit his back a bit to hard and he crashed into Levy. Their lips touched!

**oh damn! 2 kissing scenes in 1 chapter. Hahahaha**

**Mira: KYAAAAA KAWAII!**

**gajeel: shut up. Demon matchmaker. **

**Angelic: uh Gajeel. Might wanna run. **

**Gajeel: why?**

**-Mira is in satans soul-**

**gajeel: good point *runs***

**mira: come back you bitch!**

**Angelic: (^_^;) **


	10. A Christmas Authors note

**hi hi minna! I havent finished the next chapter yet so I'm soooo sorry. -Aries mode- Sumimasen! T^T**

**lucy: it's ok angelic-san. **

**Sakura: yeh at least you told us**

**Sting: I feel sorry for them because they cant se the great and powerful sting. **

**Sakura: great and powerful my ass**

**rogue: Sting stop bragging. **

**Sting: I am great and powerful and I will not stop saying that I am **

**Angelic: yeh and I'm a purple hippo that has a tiara and a pink tutu on. **

**Sting: humph**

**Angelic: Anyways apart from that**

**Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS**

**Elfman: And have a MANLY new year!**

**evergreen: SHUT UP! If another 'Man' comes out of your mouth a sword will be going in. **

**-Everyone laughs-**

**Angelic: Ja'ne minna! (See ya later everyone)**


	11. Levy's suggestion

**Hi minna. sorry it took so long. There was my mums friends and christmas parties and more of my mum's friends and. ARG! SOOO STRESSED! Any way sorry if this chapter is short. Like I said. Mum's friends. So yeh. Enjoy**

Gajeel quickly backed away and was blushing. Pink was all you could see on his face as for Levy. Well she was red. REALLY red.  
"Woohoo! Finally!" Nanami shouted happily!  
"Operation GaLe completed! As well as RoWen!" Mira squealed.  
"Yeh! Like Elfman would say 'YOU ARE MANLY!"  
Everyone laughed at Sakura's comment.  
"Let's watch a scary movie!" Mira suggested.  
"Yeh!"the boys agreed. 'Mira! You know I hate scary movies!' Lucy, Wendy, Levy and Nanami mentally shouted.  
"How 'bout walking dead?" Gajeel suggested. 'I will kill you Gajeel!' Levy, Lucy, Nanami and Wendy mentally shouted. Again.  
The boys all nodded and Mira took out the DVD and inserted it in the cd player. Mira brought out blankets but they weren't enough for all of us so she said Lucy and Natsu have to sit together, Sakura and Rogue, Wendy and Romeo, Gajeel and Levy also Nanami and Sting. (Gomene Ice. I shipped u and sting.) Mira had one all to herself. Wendy and Romeo were on the sofa with Sakura and Rouge. Sakura had her feet up on the couch. Sting and Nanami were sitting on the floor leaning on the couch as well as Gajeel and Levy. Natsu and Lucy on the floor at the front.  
"If we're watching a horror movie I need Happy and Plue," Lucy said as she snuggled up next to Natsu with the blanket around them. Then Happy appeared and Lucy had to open Plue's celestial gate.  
"Where's Lily?" Levy asked Gajeel and Lily came and sat on Levy  
"C-Charle."  
"LECTOR!" Nanami screamed and believe me Lector came out alright.  
"..." Sakura just stayed silent.  
"Can Fro sit with Rogue-kun and Sakura-chan?"  
"Ok Frosh," Sakura and Rogue replied. So Frosh climbed on Sakura's lap and sat there.

As the movie was playing, every now and then there was a jump scare and Lucy, Levy, Wendy and Nanami would jump and burry their faces in their 'partner's' chest and whenever there was lighting. Well lets just say Lily wasn't too happy about that. Sakura. She was watching anime on her iPad with her earphones on  
"What anime is that?" Rogue asked bored out of his mind. He wasn't interested in the movie. He's seen it heaps of times.  
"Soul eater. It's english subbed."  
"Can I watch too?"  
"Fro wants to see too."  
"Ok then," Sakura said with a smile and she took out one of her earphones and put it in Rogue's ear. They watched until Rogue felt a weight on his shoulder. Sakura had her head resting on his shoulder sleeping. Frosh was asleep too. Frosh slid off of Sakura's lap and into the middle of Rogue and Sakura. Sakura's hand was still on Frosh. Rogue smiled and switched off the iPad and took out the earphones. The rest of the group were still watching 'Walking dead' so he decided to watch some too, but was unaware that he drifted off into sleep and had his head leaning on hers.  
Mira was being a Cupid ninja and took a photo of them.

By the time the movie finished everyone was asleep. Gajeel's head was on Levy's shoulder and her head was on his. Sting was lying down with his head rested on Nanami's lap Nanami had her head tilted to the side. Wendy and Romeo just slept next to each other holding hands. Lucy and Natsu. Fu fu fu~. Lets just say that Natsu+Lucy+hugging+sleeping=Happy NaLu fans. Mira was the first to wake up she looked around her and saw matchmaking paradise (to her it was) and she started taking pictures of them. She took out the video lacrima and said "Min-chan it's done. Look look. Sakura and Rogue as well as the forbidden love. Sting and Nanami."  
"KYAAAA! SO KAWAIIII! Thank you soooo much Mira-chan. Sting and Rogue looked so lonely. I also think Sakura wasn't interested into any boys."  
"Yeh. Anyway. I'm going to call Fairy tail now ok Min-chan?"  
"Ok Mira-chan."  
"Bye bye."  
So Mira-Jane switched off the lacrimal and called Fairy tail and showed them the pictures. Some of the girls started squealing where as the boys had either jealousy (from Lucy, Sakura and Nanami) or annoyance (from Natsu, Gajeel and sting). After that she started cooking something. Natsu, Gajeel, Romeo and Sting smelled the food and started brawling for who should have the steak. Lucy, Nanami, Wendy and Levy woke up as soon as the boys started shouting. They tried to calm them down but failed. Just then Rogue and Sakura woke up angry. REALLY angry.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP! WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!" They both said in unison and sent a glare that could make satan piss his pants. They all froze and the two went back to sleep with Frosh still in their grasp. 'Note to self. Don't mess with a sleepy Rogue or Sakura,' they all thought.  
"Don't they look cute together?" Mira said as she kept cooking.  
"I guess," Sting said  
"I don't know," Natsu said  
"Meh. Kinda," Gajeel said as he shrugged his shoulders.  
"How should I know," Romeo said with uncertainty  
"OMG YES!" All the girls shouted and a tick sign appeared on Rogue and Sakura's head. "SHUT UP!"  
"A-aye," everyone said :X  
"Now I cant sleep! Thanks a lot," Sakura said sarcastically and Rogue nodded.  
"Now since everyone is awake hurry up and get ready for breakfast," Mira said happily as she was getting ready the food.  
"Aye sir!"- Natsu and happy  
"Ok Mira," -Lucy and the other girls except for Sakura.  
"Sure."- Gajeel and the rest of the boys including Rogue.  
"Whatever 'mum'"-Angry Sakura  
So they all went to change and brush teeth and all dat shit and had some breakfast.

When they were eating breakfast Levy asked,"Is there an Ice-skating rink here?"  
"Uh Levy-chan. This is a boat. I doubt that there is one."  
"There is," Sting replied.  
"Eh? ... EHHHH?!"  
"Yeh basically we got a boat that has an ice skating rink," Rogue said as he put his plate in the sink.  
"Well that's the first," Lucy said eating her toast.  
"Who cares lets go ice skating!" Levy suggested  
"No," the boys rejected.  
"Awww come on! We can see who's faster at ice skating! And we can skate all day long!"  
"Levy's right. And it would be a chance for me to matchmake, fu fu fu~"  
"No."  
"If you say no again I will chop all your balls off and feed it to the wood chipper," Mira glared. Sakura snickered, "If your gonna chop their balls off how would you know if they has any."  
"OH SHEIT! OWNED!" Nanami shouted.  
"Shut up and any way we are going ice skating wether you punks like it or not."  
"But our manager owns this boat. So we can just tell her kick you off it," Sakura argued still grumpy from being woken up.  
"Aww please Sakura!" Mira begged out of her demonic stage.  
Sakura ignored her and went to the deck.  
"I'll take that as a yes, minna lets go ice skating!" Mira cheered as the girls dashed to get their spare clothes and the boys staggered behind.

Sakura was on the deck thinking, 'Why is there an ice skating rink here? And why did Levy suggest going ice skating?'  
She said to herself quietly, "I can't skate." No one heard. Well she thought no one heard.

**YAHOO! YA LIKE MY CLIFF HANGER! XD I'm getting good at those. Anyway. Yes I spelt Rogue's name wrong in the previous chapters and so. -gets on knees- GOMENASAI! T^T apart from that I have questions that you guys might want to answer. **

**1) Who is 'Min-chan'?**

**2) Who heard Sakura say that she couldn't skate. **

**3) WHATS GONNA HAPPEN!**

**any way so yeh. Ja'ne. **

**Fairy tail: WRITE MORE!**

**Angelic: SHUDDUP! **


End file.
